


Worries

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Inktober 2019, SuperCorp Sunday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lena can't help it, even though Kara is near-indestructible





	Worries

Kara lands on the balcony and Lena is off from her chair.

She hugs her girlfriend as hard as she can.

She saw the fight and can’t believe all Kara got was a slight cut and the smell of ash clinging to her.

“Sorry” Lena says when she starts crying

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please check out the other stories!


End file.
